


На данном этапе

by Helga Winter (hwinter)



Category: due South
Genre: First Time, M/M, Romance, Smutlet, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-12
Updated: 2011-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:44:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwinter/pseuds/Helga%20Winter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перевод.</p>
            </blockquote>





	На данном этапе

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Juncture](https://archiveofourown.org/works/111725) by [Resonant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resonant/pseuds/Resonant). 



> Этот фик является переводом, выполненным с любезного разрешения чудесной Resonant. Пожалуйста, если фик вам понравился, перейдите по ссылке c его названием выше и нажмите кнопочку Kudos внизу страницы, чтобы выразить свою благодарность автору. Регистрация на архиве для этого не требуется.

По причинам, которые не нуждаются в рассмотрении на данном этапе, Рэй и Фрейзер занимаются сексом.  
Ну ладно, до секса пока не дошло, потому что они даже не разделись. Свою красную штуковину Фрейзер снял ещё в начале вечера, когда всё было вполне невинно. Потом, когда намёка на невинность и в помине не осталось, Рэй спустил с его плеч подтяжки. Время от времени рука Рэя или его локоть запутываются в них, и тогда Фрейзер говорит: «О, прости», — и помогает ему выпутаться, но до сих пор ни тому, ни другому не удавалось сосредоточиться на время, достаточно долгое, чтобы просто их отстегнуть.  
Нижняя рубашка Фрейзера расстёгнута так низко, насколько возможно, чего, с точки зрения Рэя, явно недостаточно. Рэева футболка задрана до подмышек, и это доказывает, что когда дело доходит до секса, Фрейзер оказывается практичнее.  
Рэй смотрит поверх смятой зеленой ткани на тёмные волосы Фрейзера и его белый лоб, а потом задирает футболку ещё выше, чтобы видеть открытый рот Фрейзера на своей коже... язык, легонько касающийся его соска. Фрейзер открывает глаза, видит, что Рэй смотрит на него, и закрывает снова.  
Рэй издает полупридушенный стон и пытается стянуть футболку через голову, не оторвав при этом Фрейзера от его занятия, но Фрейзер опять открывает глаза, открывает — чёрт побери! — рот и говорит: «Давай я помогу тебе». Рэй давит Фрейзеру на затылок, пытаясь вернуть его язык на место, в процессе выпускает футболку, и она падает обратно, снова закрывая ему весь обзор. «Чёрт», — говорит он, и тут Фрейзер делает что-то, возможно, зубами, от чего острое удовольствие пронзает тело Рэя, и он забывает смотреть, со стоном откидывая голову на спинку дивана.  
Теперь Фрейзер то лижет, то кусает его почти что в музыкальном ритме, и Рэй начинает ёрзать, пытаясь добиться большего контакта с остальными частями тела. До него внезапно доходит, что он чувствует левую руку Фрейзера — она обхватывает его чуть выше края джинсов, почти обнимая, — но не имеет представления о том, где находится правая. Или что она делает. Господи, если он дрочит... Картина маслом. Рэй больше слова дурного не скажет об этих дурацких форменных штанах.  
— Фрейзер... — говорит он между стонов.  
И Фрейзер поднимает голову.  
Его рот припух. И ровно в то же мгновение, когда они встречаются взглядами, Фрейзер кладёт правую руку Рэю на промежность.  
— Да, Рэй? — отвечает он.  
— Да... о, чёрт, да, — говорит Рэй и вскидывает бёдра, не сводя глаз с лица Фрейзера. Фрейзер сжимает пальцы, дрочит ему с нежной решительностью сквозь штаны и наблюдает за ним с каким-то сонным напряжением. Как будто ему уже давно хотелось узнать, как Рэй будет выглядеть, если Фрейзер положит ладонь ему на член, и он счастлив наконец удовлетворить своё любопытство.  
— Чё-о-орт, — говорит Рэй.  
Фрейзер забирается обратно на диван и накрывает рот Рэя своим, ни на секунду на ослабляя хватки. Его рот такой же горячий, как и двадцать минут назад на кухне возле открытого холодильника, когда он вывернул жизнь Рэя наизнанку. Рэй кусает его за губу и слышит в ответ тихий вздох, чувствует, как сжимается рука, и неожиданно понимает, что не может больше не касаться его кожи.  
Он хватается за его ширинку, но рука опять застревает в чёртовых подтяжках, и чем больше он вырывается, тем сильнее запутывается. На этот раз Фрейзер не приходит ему на помощь, но по очень веской причине: Фрейзер сам возится с пуговицей, и когда Рэй слышит, как расстёгивается молния, он перестаёт сражаться с подтяжками и, как может, хватается за бедро Фрейзера.  
Фрейзер ласкает его сквозь шорты, а потом собирает ткань в кулак и задирает её, просовывая руку внутрь. Когда Рэй смотрит на Фрейзера, Фрейзер наблюдает за собственной рукой, которая вытаскивает член Рэя, и Фрейзер произносит: «О, Рэй», — так, словно это его ласкают. А потом ладонь Фрейзера сжимается, и Рэй больше не может открыть глаза.  
— Чёрт, — говорит он снова, когда Фрейзер находит жёсткий, быстрый ритм, и роняет голову, утыкаясь Фрейзеру в плечо, всё ещё обтянутое белой нижней рубашкой. Когда Фрейзер начинает вращать кистью, Рэй кусает его сквозь ткань, Фрейзер издает короткое: «Ах!» — с придыханием, а Рэй зубами тянет за рубашку, поворачивает голову и лижет Фрейзера в шею, там, где она переходит в плечо.  
Боже, какой он вкусный — не только в сексуальном смысле, почти как еда. Рэй лижет сильнее, и Фрейзер чуть сильнее сжимает ладонь, как будто их как-то подсоединили друг к другу. Теперь Рэй уже толкается в его руку, кусается, всасывает кожу везде, где только может дотянуться, и когда Фрейзер всхлипывает, Рэй изливается, забрызгивая их обоих.  
— Ох, господи, ох, — вздыхает он Фрейзеру в шею, а Фрейзер поднимает его лицо и целует его, жёстко и отчаянно.  
Рэй пытается пошевелить рукой и обнаруживает, что она по-прежнему запутана в подтяжке, и свободы действий у него — всего пара дюймов, потому что Фрейзер сидит на проклятой штуковине. Прежде чем ему хватает мозгов, чтобы выпутаться, или сил, чтобы вырваться, Фрейзер уже расстёгивает брюки и дрочит мокрой от рэевой спермы рукой, стонет Рэю в рот, и всего через пару секунд Рэй чувствует, как он тоже кончает.  
— Рэй, — выдыхает Фрейзер, пока утихает последняя дрожь, последний раз целует Рэя, глубоко и нежно, а потом зарывается лицом Рэю в плечо. Секунду погодя Рэй начинает сползать назад, и Фрейзер просто следует за ним, растягиваясь поверх него на диване.  
— Э-э, Фрейзер... — Рэй так и не освободил руку. — Ты не мог бы... Я тут слегка запутался...  
— Ммм.. — отвечает Фрейзер. — Конечно... минутку... — Но глаза у него так и не открываются.  
Рэй вытаскивает левую руку, прижатую к подушке, и накрывает затылок Фрейзера.  
— Не спеши, — говорит он.  
По причинам, которые не нуждаются в рассмотрении на данном этапе, он устраивается под Фрейзером, и долго смотрит, как тот спит.


End file.
